


Sand in the Hourglass

by Feathal



Series: Unity Wins War [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: But Twice (Later), F/M, I hope, It Makes Sense Eventually, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23996926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feathal/pseuds/Feathal
Summary: The events surrounding the World Between Worlds unfold a little differently.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, CC-2224 | Cody & Obi-Wan Kenobi, CT-7567 | Rex & Ahsoka Tano, Luke Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Luke Skywalker, Padmé Amidala & Ahsoka Tano, Padmé Amidala & Obi-Wan Kenobi, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Unity Wins War [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790989
Comments: 13
Kudos: 103





	1. Tatoo I

Stone never got any comfier.

Consciousness was slow in coming, but gradually, her mind grew less foggy.

Ahsoka's eyes crept open. The room was dark. Predators of Shili, Togruta did well in the dark, and so it took but a moment to adjust.

The room wasn't large. The building seemed to be made of simple stone. A little lamp sat on a table across from her, flickering candle alight, next to her lightsabers. And next to those was a sleeping man she thought dead.

Obi-Wan had a lot to answer for.

But how'd he end up here? And for that matter, where were they? She remembered the World Between Worlds, but the exact events were fuzzy. In their own time, hopefully they would clear up. Ahsoka's patience had grown as much as she had over the years.

She swung her legs off of the bench she had slept on. Stretching, she peered around the room, searching for anything she might have missed. Aside from a few chests, two doors, and a rug, there was very little. Wherever she was, the owner of the building didn't seem to have much.

Ahsoka padded over to Obi-Wan, curled in his cloak. It had been nineteen years, but he didn't seem much older than when she had last seen him, before the Siege of Mandalore.

His face was more lined than it had been then, marks of the Fall of the Republic, but he seemed more or less intact. He had survived.

If he'd really gotten away-how could he have abandoned her? She'd thought both him and Anakin dead! Nothing to say otherwise, and she'd had to fend for herself. No one to guide or help her. Nothing. She had been alone.

Ahsoka rather thought he owed her an explanation. And so help her if it wasn't a good one.

Reaching out a hand, she poked Obi-Wan's face.

He blinked awake blearily. Upon seeing her face, he snapped to alertness. His 'saber, in a hand she hadn't seen, lit.

"Who are you? And how did you find this place?" the Jedi demanded.

Ahsoka frowned. "Obi-Wan, given the fact we fought in the Clone Wars together, I'd think you'd remember me!" She couldn't believe him. Sure, she'd grown, but with the amount of time that'd passed, you'd think he'd be able to figure that out.

He shook his head. "You are far too old to be Ahsoka. I wasn't born yesterday, you know. Are you one of the Inquisitorius?" His eyes narrowed, his lightsaber rose, illuminating their faces.

She couldn't believe this. "I accused you of playing politics right before the Battle of Coruscant, remember? I thought you should help Mandalore instead of rescuing the Chancellor. For the record, I think I ended up being right there, considering you went to rescue a Sith Lord." Honestly, if she was already in what she guessed was the man's home, you'd think he'd be a little more zen. Maybe he hadn't expected her to wake up yet?

Obi-Wan still looked doubtful. "Vader could have told you as such. Tell me something he wouldn't know."

She rolled her eyes. "Come on, Obi-Wan. This is ridiculous. What exactly could I tell you that you'd buy?" Frankly, his mistrust was starting to irritate her. This was absurd. "You mentioned Anakin's assignment from the Council to me, and mentioned that the Council isn't always right. You asked me to talk to him about it." Ahsoka snorted. "Not like I ever got the chance, anyway."

Obi-Wan's face had lost its edge. He looked lost. The 'saber deactivated and fell to the floor, and he pulled her into a fierce hug. She reciprocated in kind, their shoulders becoming soaked. Even if Anakin and Master Plo were gone, at least someone had made it intact.

When they separated, a wave of his hand illuminated the dwelling, and a smile tugged at his lips. "We have a lot to discuss, Ahsoka, but it is terribly good to see you safe."

He'd puttered around the room, making tea for them to share. When he brought it back to the table, his face had once again become more serious. He sat back in his chair, facing her across a low stone table. "How did you survive the Purge? When Yoda and I were rescued a year ago, we had trouble finding any surviving Jedi."

Wait, a year ago? Hold up. "Obi-Wan, I've not heard anything about you and Master Yoda running missions in the past few years. Where were you?"

A hand rose to stroke his beard. "After Utapau, I took Grievous' starfighter to meet with a friend of mine, who'd rescued Yoda as well." He looked contemplative. "For some reason, I've surprised you, haven't I."

This was insane. There was no way, and yet... She should have died on Malachor. The Force was unpredictable, after all. Who could really say what was or wasn't possible? "Obi-Wan, for me, it's been nineteen years since the Jedi Purge."

Obi-Wan stiffened. "But-" A whisper of wind blew through the dwelling. He relaxed. "Yes, yes, of course. I need to keep that in mind."

Had he gone insane? "You need to keep the time gap in mind?"

The man waved her off. "All things are possible through the Force. I wonder, however, where you came from? How did you end up on _Tatooine_ , of all places?"

Ahsoka frowned. Where should she begin? Mandalore? Maul? Malachor? She slumped a bit on the bench. Obi-Wan's face tightened with concern. "If you'd rather, Ahsoka, you could get some rest before we talk. There's a proper bed downstairs, and I have some supplies if you need food. There's plenty of time to talk." She shook her head, looking directly at him. "No, Master. This is important. But before I start—you know what happened to Anakin, don't you?"

Obi-Wan's face fell. He pulled the cloak tighter around him, worn fibers bringing him a measure of comfort during the cold nights of Tatooine. He looked older than she'd ever seen him. "You know, then. You've met him, haven't you?" He swallowed. "Vader."

Ahsoka nodded. If anyone could tell her how her Master had gone from Jedi to Sith, it had to be the man in front of her—the other half of the Team. The Negotiator had to know something about the fate of the Hero With No Fear.

Reflexively, it seemed, his hand had come to stroke his beard. "When we left you, we arrived less than an hour later at the Battle of Coruscant. The planet had been assaulted, and the Chancellor captured. He, Dooku, and Grievous were located aboard the _Invisible Hand_ , and time was not on our side..."

* * *

"...I loved him, Ahsoka, I did. Padme did too. But it wasn't enough, not either of us. I left him to burn." Tears were shining in Obi-Wan's eyes, reflected by those in Ahsoka's. "I couldn't even grant him the mercy of death." He shuddered. "I was too weak to give him even that. Master Yoda was unable to defeat the Emperor, and so we fled and went into hiding. I took the _Soulless One_ here. The building was abandoned, and I started to eke out a life for myself. I thought he'd died, until weeks later I heard word of the Emperor's new attack dog, Supreme Commander of the Imperial Military. _Darth Vader_." The Jedi Master was hunched in his seat, aged before his time. Tears dripped from his face. Ahsoka pushed off of the bench, squeezing into the chair next to Obi-Wan. They sat together in silence for a while, staring at the little lamp.

Ahsoka's vision before Order 66 made more sense now. In those last days, Anakin's desperation had been his undoing; the Republic fell with him. There was something else, though. Obi-Wan had left something out. "Why Tatooine? Surely there had to be other places to go—places only the Council would have known, or somewhere in Wild Space?" She couldn't imagine contacts somewhere couldn't have helped him, or Bail.

Obi-Wan grimaced. "It's really not my secret to tell. If you plan on leaving, it's something I'd prefer not to tell you." He looked pained. "I trust you, Ahsoka, I do. But this is not something to risk."

If she planned on leaving? She hadn't really thought that far. Her younger self had to be running around somewhere. She could help the Rebellion. But did they really need her? After all, they did just fine, and her younger self need to learn the lessons that would one day make her Fulcrum. If Obi-Wan had a task here, maybe she could help him with it. Maybe then, they could join the Rebellion together? In any case, she didn't particularly want to leave him to wither away alone on this dustball.

"Obi-Wan, the Rebellion will form and grow without me. If I go out there and start changing things, they might go down a different path, and all things considered, the last eighteen years have worked out alright." She hesitated, fumbling over the words. "If you're willing, I'd like to help you with whatever task you have in front of you." Honestly, after nearly twenty years of running around the galaxy, this could be considered a vacation, really. It could be fun! Almost like the good old days again.

The man next to her turned his head to look at her. "You'll stay?" His voice was frail with hope. Ahsoka's resolve strengthened. Nobody should be alone.

"Yes, I will. But I need you to explain to me what's going on."

"Padme's children survived. One of them is here, on Tatooine. The other is with Bail. I go by Ben Kenobi now, the wizard of the wastes. I watch over Luke from afar, to protect him, and one day, I hope, train him. That's why I kept Grievous' fighter. It was heavily modifed, as you might recall. If something were to go wrong, and we needed to flee... Well, I figured it was a better option than counting on being able to find transport. Guarding and training the boy is my task here." He looked at her expectantly.

It took a moment for Ahsoka to get her thoughts in order. "I guess I need a new name too, huh, Ben?" She smiled at him."I think I'll go by Ashla—I've used it before." She frowned. "Well, will use it." Time travel was a bit confusing.

Obi-Wan stood, beginning to pace the room. "We'll have to explain your presence here somehow. Somehow, I don't think that they'd buy that you're my daughter, and pretending to be a slave would do more harm than good."

Ahsoka blinked. They were about five years apart in age, now. Obi-Wan was thirty-nine, and she was thirty-four. "Well, there have to be other moisture farmers out here, right?"

He nodded.

"Well, what are they like?" After all, they were trying to fit in.

"Tatooine hosts a variety of species, with most people outside the cities living in small families." He stopped to look at her. "You have an idea, don't you?"

Well, it'd been a while since she'd gotten to let loose with a proper Skywalker plan. That is to say, flying by the seat of her pants. Although...would he be up for it? He had to have been on missions where he had to pretend before. Yeah. Now she just had to get herself to spit it out. 

"Well," she said lightly. "How do you feel about marrying me?"

She could have made so many credits off of his gobsmacked expression, if she'd had a holo of it back in the Clone Wars.

"Not really, of course," she hastened to add. "But it would explain things away, and maybe keep people off the scent. Ben and Ashla Kenobi wouldn't stand out." She smirked."That ugly, huh?" Ahsoka tossed at him teasingly.

It took a minute for him to regain his composure. "Don't say that about yourself," he frowned. "That could work... That could work. Alright, then." He reached a hand towards her. "Allow me to give you the grand tour, my dear." He returned her smirk as she took his hand and was pulled to her feet. He swept away, pulling open one of the doors he'd seen earlier. "After you, of course."

Ahsoka nodded, pulled her lightsabers to her to hang them at her waist, and began her descent down the stairwell. The upstairs had a fine layer of sand over much of it. The hallway she was standing in opened to a well lit, much larger (and less sandy) room. Her left and right both had doors. In the room, a little kitchen area and a small table to dine at, along with stone bookcases protruding from the wall took up the left side; a large raised platform on the other side with a well-sized sleep pad and bundled blankets and a long pillow at the head was on the right.

On the whole, it wasn't uncomfortable, for a hermit. He'd done alright for himself. Honestly, if his home had been just the room upstairs she wouldn't have been surprised, but this was fairly nice.

It'd be odd getting used to having a home, again. It'd been years since she'd really had one. The Jedi Temple was probably the last place she'd lived that would fit the bill. Ahsoka strode to the door on her right, a wave of her hand tugging it open. Inside was a small hangar-ish area. A workbench sat against one wall, and Grievous' starfighter filled the majority of what was left. A sturdy tarp formed the ceiling.

"The denizens of Tatooine see me as a wizard, of sorts," came a voice from behind her. "They've been quite cooperative, and I've bartered for the Jawas help expanding this place. I figured I might as well have more than one room to bumble around in, if I planned on being here for years."

It would be just fine. Big enough for both of them, and reasonably comfortable, by Tatooine's standards. They'd be alright. Ahsoka walked back into the main room, flopping herself down on to the sleep pad. She let out a sigh. "Much better than the bench, Obi-Wan. Much."

He chuckled. "One of the few indulgences I've allowed myself here. It is nice to have a large bed. You should get some rest, don't you think? Talking about how you came here and what our plans are can wait until morning. I can introduce you to Luke, Owen, and Beru tomorrow, and we can gather some additional supplies for you from Mos Eisley," he stated. 

He was right. Ahsoka was _exhausted_. Who could blame her? Fighting a Sith Lord took a lot out of you. Everything could wait for a couple hours. She patted the top of the pad. "Would you sit with me till I go to sleep?" she asked.

Within a few moments, Obi-Wan had come to sit near the head of the bed, sitting up against the wall. A wave of his hand extinguished the lights.

Less than ten minutes later, they'd both fallen asleep.


	2. Settling In

Sunrise was beautiful on Tatooine. It had that much going for it, at least.

Obi-Wan had woken her shortly before dawn, a glass of bantha milk in one hand and a small plate of dried meat in the other. After they'd eaten in his small dining area, they'd proceeded outside, swathed in cloaks to ward against the lingering chill of a desert night, to watch the twin suns rise.

Ahsoka felt more relaxed than she had in years. Working as Fulcrum had always been fast paced, the push to stay as far ahead of the Empire as possible constantly present, and the last few days of the journey to Malachor had been draining, to say the least. Remaining on Tatooine for the foreseeable future was calming. Ahsoka rarely could plan ahead more than a week for herself, but now she knew where she'd be staying for the foreseeable future. She only had one task on her docket, after all. A task that fully occupies a High General. A task deemed critical to the future. A task that... she knew nothing about, come to think of it. He had said they'd talk about it today. Frankly, if she was going to be staying on a ball of sand for an undefined amount of time, Ahsoka wanted to know what was going on.

As if he'd sensed her question, Obi-Wan held a finger to his lips, before gesturing for her to follow him. They trudged around the building, coming to a small speeder next to a large moisture vaporator. It was battered and weatherbeaten, reminding her of the _Twilight_.

"We'll got Mos Eisley first, to pick up what you need," he explained. "After that, I'll explain to you what I'm doing here. Is that all right?"

She and Anakin had commiserated over Obi-Wan's secretiveness during the war. Getting information out of him could be like wrestling a krayt dragon, sometimes. The Negotiator was quite talented at shutting down lines of questioning—a trait that did not endear him to reporters. There was a reason they preferred to interview Anakin, though Obi-Wan's charm kept him in their good books.

If he was really willing to be straightforward, as he so rarely was, she could wait a while to learn what was going on.

Ahsoka sighed, though she left a small smile on her face. "I want a promise," she declared, pointing a finger at him. "I think you'll keep your word. Promise to give me a complete explanation, Kenobi?"

Obi-Wan grinned. "I promise. Let's get going, shall we?

* * *

Mos Eisley was bustling.

Obi-Wan had mumbled something about "a wretched hive of scum and villainy", but on the whole, Ahsoka still thought it couldn't be much worse than Coruscant's lower levels. Small shops could be seen through doors, as people of various ages and species pushed through the streets and alleys. A few minutes after they had arrived in town, Obi-Wan pulled her aside into a small alleyway.

"The shopkeepers here live outside of Mos Eisley. They're moisture farmers, in addition to the shop, and they're good people. They're friends with another family I'll introduce you to later. Follow my lead, alright?"

She could live with that. Besides, if he did something she wasn't a fan of, she could always embarrass him. "Sure, Ben," she shrugged.

He smiled at that. With a tap to the access panel, the two strode inside.

The shop was shaped of stone, like most of the buildings of Tatooine. Toiletries, tools, and treats stocked the shelves protruding from the wall. Behind a stone counter stood a short, stocky man, with a well-trimmed dark beard. His face lit up in a smile at the sight of them. Beside him, a tall, thin woman with salt and pepper hair in a no-nonsense bun stood, counting a stack of small coins.

"Ben!" he roared. "It's been a while, eh? And who's this lovely lady?" he waggled his eyebrows. "You sly dog! I wondered if I'd ever see you with a companion, though now I see I was wrong to worry!"

Out of the corner of her eye, Ahsoka saw Obi-Wan launch into a coughing fit. Clearly he wasn't going to be of much use for a minute.

She stepped forward, extending her hand to the jovial man. "Ashla Kenobi. You've clearly already had the misfortune to meet my husband Ben."

If possible, the man's smile grew even wider as he emerged from behind the counter. "I've worried he might be getting lonely, out there in the Wastes," he whispered loudly. "It's good to see he's not alone, and has a wonderful partner to keep him company," he winked. With a spin, the man extended his arm towards the woman behind the counter.

"This is my wife, Lille. My name is Jarl Darklighter. We welcome you to our shop!" he proudly exclaimed. Lille came up to stand behind him. Laugh lines creased her face, and the same good humor in Jarl's eyes shone in hers.

"What can we help the two of you with today?" she inquired.

Ahsoka had never lived on a desert planet before. The Clone Wars had taken place in a wide variety of locations, including Tatooine near the start of the war. Despite this, she had no idea what to expect for living on one. They were rarely bogged down on one planet for long, and when they were, the GAR-issued gear they'd used wasn't what they most remembered about those experiences. As Fulcrum, she'd remained incredibly mobile, as staying in one place for too long could lead to being hunted down.

It'd been more than a decade since she'd had a home.

Thankfully, Obi-Wan and his memory for minutiae, matched only by Cody, seemed to know what she might need.

"We'll need a set of toiletries, some extra strength moisturizer for her montrals, a full tool kit and anything else you think could be useful for her," the man stated.

Jarl laughed. "You are lucky I am an honest businessman, Ben! I will find you what you need. Lille, my dear, I can check on Biggs while I'm in the back. Would you keep our guests company?"

After a few minutes of pleasant chatting, Jarl returned with a wrapped bundle of goods. Obi-Wan had deposited a handful of the coins she'd seen Lille counting earlier onto the counter, and they'd been on their way.

Obi-Wan had grabbed some extra meat near the edge of town, from an elderly man with a toothless grin, before they'd clambered back into the speeder to return to the Kenobi homestead.

Water from Obi-Wan's vaporators helped grow a fair amount of food, so with the meat they were set for a while. As the two went inside and returned downstairs, Ahsoka deposited her bundle of goods on the sleeping pad, while Obi-Wan deposited himself on the table.

The man might be thought of as the epitome of dignity, but she and Anakin both agreed that Obi-Wan could be the textbook definition of a drama queen.

It wasn't like she'd _enjoyed_ the heat. Togruta just did well in it. Shili was hot and humid much of the time, after all. If they couldn't handle it, how would they hunt?

She plopped herself down in the dining area, looking at the Jedi.

"So, seems like it's time for an honest discussion, eh?" she drawled.

Obi-Wan groaned, sliding into the chair across from her. "Where to begin..." he rubbed at his eyes.

"After Mustafar, you'll remember I flew Padme to Polis Massa, in an attempt to save her life. What you don't know about Padme is that she was pregnant when she confronted Anakin. Nearly to term."

Anakin had loved Padme deeply. The fact that he'd Force choked her had been a difficult pill to swallow in the first place, even though she had met Darth Vader. The fact that she'd been pregnant as well was even more heartbreaking. His own child... Sidious had _ruined_ him.

"While she didn't survive, the twins did," he continued.

Twins?

"Bail Organa adopted one, a girl named Leia. Yoda and I agreed that the boy should go to his family. I don't know if Anakin ever told you about his mother Shmi, but..." he paused.

"I believe her death—and my failure to prevent it—was part of his Fall. That, perhaps, is a story for another time. She left her husband a widower, and he died not long after her passing. His son, Anakin's stepbrother, is named Owen, and resides here on Tatooine with his wife Beru. I brought Luke to them, to raise. One day, I hope to train him. Until then, he must be protected. He and his sister are both gifted with the Force, and until they are ready to stand on their own two feet, we have to keep them safe. That is why I must remain on Tatooine," Obi-Wan finished, leaning back into his seat.

Anakin's children? She could understand why Bail hadn't told her, but she wished he had. She could have protected Leia, much as Obi-Wan must have with Luke, since she never caught a whisper of the famed Jedi Master throughout the coming years. Considering Leia had escaped detection as an Imperial Senator, she supposed things had worked out all right. It could have been difficult for Ahsoka to try to protect someone in such a prominent role, anyway, and her work as Fulcrum had been critical in keeping the Rebellion afloat.  


"Can we visit him?" she asked, hope plainly visible on her face. 

He nodded. "I normally make the trip every other day, seeing as there's little else to do here. We can make the trip to the Lars' farm tomorrow. Although, there is one other thing... Ahsoka, do you believe in ghosts?"

Ghosts? Had Obi-Wan finally gone off his rocker? Being alone in the desert couldn't be good for anyone's mind, after all.

Obi-Wan chuckled. "You don't believe me, do you?"

Well, what was she supposed to say to that? Sorry, Obi-Wan, don't mean to doubt you, you just sound insane? Ghosts were the kind of thing straight out of stories from the creche.

"Boo," hissed a voice next to her ear.

Ahsoka did not scream. Nope. Not at all.

She'd never been fond of ghost stories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	3. Of Ghosts and Gotchas

Qui-Gon Jinn had been known as a maverick. During his time at the temple, he'd become well known for challenging the High Council, and along with it a reputation for doing things his own way.

His tendency for independent thought had been one of the things Yan Dooku had most appreciated in the man.

Unfortunately, his death at the hands of the first Sith to make an appearance in a thousand years blotted out much of his life before then. For many of the younger Jedi, the duel on Naboo was the main thing they remembered him for, if they knew of him at all.

He'd come up before from time to time during Ahsoka's time with Anakin and Obi-Wan, of course. Little things, like an old box of sapir tea in their apartment, or Obi-Wan teaching her moves to use on taller opponents he'd learned to use against his master.

They'd never discussed him in any real detail, though. Obi-Wan had a tendency to turtle up about issues that caused him emotional pain, though he'd made steady progress over the years, according to Anakin.

Qui-Gon's death had affected Anakin, too, though not as severely. After all, Qui-Gon had helped free him, Padme had told her. 

How was any of what she knew supposed to prepare her to deal with him herself?

After she'd reacted with calm and poise to the ghost (yes, that was how it went, and no, she was not terrified, thank you very much), Obi-Wan had explained what was going on, once he'd finished laughing.

Slapping him with a pillow until he'd stopped had been surprisingly therapeutic, actually.

It was possible to continue to interact with the world after you'd joined the Force.

Growing up, every Jedi was taught that life comes from and returns to the Force. Continuing to exist as an independent being past that point was considered largely impossible. There had been those who cheated death before, of course. Old records made mention of an incredibly long-lived Sith Emperor, and of a man whose hunger had led him to shed his physical form. But for Jedi? Returning to the Force was considered a part of the cycle of life.

What Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan had described wasn't the same thing as cheating death—joining the Force naturally, but retaining consciousness.

She'd been extremely excited at first—she could see Master Plo again! Or Master Ti!

Gently and patiently, Obi-Wan had explained it was impossible. They'd long since passed into the netherworld of the Force.

What Obi-Wan was offering her was the chance to pursue the training he himself was—to master this ability.

Qui-Gon had died before he was able to complete his training, and he took years to be able to manifest beyond a disembodied voice. He'd accomplished it for the first time a few months before Ahsoka had arrived. Yoda, on the other hand, had finished, and was now able to make use of the training even while still alive, they explained. He was capable of projecting himself far from his home.

Where that was, exactly, Obi-Wan wouldn't say.

During the year before she'd arrived, Qui-Gon had been Obi-Wan's constant (and only) companion. He'd helped keep the Master sane, and in the process helped Obi-Wan finally complete the healing process from his own master's death on Naboo so many years ago.

Ahsoka grinned. "I'm definitely open to learning," she said, "Though any Jedi would tell you saber work shouldn't be neglected. Isn't that right, Councilor?"

Obi-Wan's face was resigned. "If you insist."

Of course he was reluctant to fight. Stupid, stupid, stupid. It was hard to keep in mind that the wounds he suffered from were fresher than hers. After more than a decade, Ahsoka had made some semblance of recovery. For Obi-Wan, isolated with an old ghost for company... Well, it'd be surprising if he was doing well.

She reached her hand across the table, wrapping her hand around Obi-Wan's clasped hands.

"I'm with you, Obi-Wan. To protect and teach Luke, we have to keep sharp and grow." She swallowed. "I believe in you. You did what you could. And I know you will keep doing it to protect his son."

Tired eyes peered out at her. "I'll try my best, Ahsoka. Be patient with me?"

She smirked. "Do or do not, there is no try, remember?"

The quote managed to elicit a chuckle from the man. "Yes, yes, of course. Perhaps later today, after our visit with Luke."

* * *

The Lars family lived on a moisture farm not terribly far from their homestead. While they couldn't exactly be called neighbors, it wouldn't be difficult to reach Luke if necessary, Ahsoka thought. Beru and Owen had no children of their own, Obi-Wan had explained, and so treasured Luke dearly. Obi-Wan had come to visit once every week since he had arrived. 

"Owen is... unhappy, to say the least, with what I've told him of the situation," he explained, as the moisture farm came within eyeshot. "He's reluctant to let me anywhere near the boy, I'm afraid. Beru permits it, though, and for the time being, that is enough. Please try not to upset them?"

She could do that. You had to be diplomatic to be successful as a spymaster. 

Half an hour later, Ahsoka was steaming. 

Baby Luke was adorable. Period. He was a happy baby, too. A strong light in the Force. Ahsoka had loved him the moment she saw him, and Beru was willing to tolerate them fussing over Luke.

Owen had arrived about fifteen minutes after they'd arrived, and refused to take his eyes off of them.

Odd, but tolerable enough, Ahsoka thought.

What was not tolerable to her was what had happened not long thereafter.

Beru had come to ask Owen to help her with dinner. He'd refused to leave the room. Obi-Wan had offered to continue watching Luke for them, but Owen wouldn't have it.

"Wouldn't want another Skywalker to die on your watch," he'd said.

That had brought an end to their visit. Obi-Wan had to drag out a hissing Ahsoka, offering his thanks to Beru as they left.

Ahsoka had stewed the entire way back.

"How can you let him treat you like that?" she asked as they walked inside. 

He shrugged. "I've thought the same thing myself, once or twice. As long as they allow me to continue visiting him, I can bear whatever he might say."

Did he really think that way? Anakin wasn't his fault. Sure, maybe he could have done better, but so could they all, and ultimately Sidious was the one to blame. She said as much.

He sighed. "We'll have to agree to disagree, Ahsoka. Now..." In a clear attempt to change the subject, he pulled back on his cloak and stood. "How about a spar?"

* * *

Ahsoka stared down the Jedi Master. Considered _the_ Master of Soresu, Obi-Wan's defensive capabilities with a lightsaber were considered unmatched amongst the Jedi Order. Ahsoka herself favored Jar'Kai Ataru, a variant of the athletic form Yoda had mastered, as well as elements of her master's Djem So and Shien. Obi-Wan would outlast her, unless she could bring the fight to a close quickly. 

She had the offensive advantage, but he'd wear her out if she took too long. Ataru was energy intensive; duelists who favored it had to be cautious to pace themselves.

With the stirrings of a plan in her mind, Ahsoka launched herself into the air, sabers poised to guillotine the master. Obi-Wan parried the simultaneous blows, pushing her back and flickering a riposte. Ahsoka dropped to avoid it, rolling back and to her feet. 

The man remained inscrutable and unfazed. Ahsoka thrust out a hand, flinging sand into the air. Her lightsabers deactivated as she slunk into the cloud she'd kicked up. She couldn't sense Obi-Wan at all—to have survived as long as he had, he had to have mastered the art of concealment. So had she, though. Just keep an eye out, and catch him by surprise. Maybe a little unfair, but as they say, all's fair in love and war. 

A shuffle behind her, and she brought her blades up into a high block just in time to prevent Obi-Wan's overhead blow from ending the match. She pushed up away, twisting towards him. So what if her first plan hadn't worked? All she had to do was keep his saber occupied. With that, her second blade could finish the fight. It'd worked countless times on past opponents. She had years more experience than the last time they'd fought; she could definitely win. One lightsaber to redirect his and one to end the bout—

And it was over. Obi-Wan's counter had disarmed her and brought his blade to her neck. Another loss, huh? At least she'd have a goal while she was on Tatooine. The thought cheered her slightly. She'd beat him one of these days.

"Solah," sighed Ahsoka. "One of these days, Ben, I'll get a solah out of you."

His eyes twinkled. "Is that so? I look forward to it. I'll have to find some new tricks, hm? It might get a bit challenging to stay ahead, after a few decades" he said, patting her head as he strode towards their home.

If she tripped him on their way in, there was no one around to prove it.

* * *

  
Ahsoka flopped onto the sleep pad, finally sand-free (if only temporarily, unfortunately. Maybe Anakin's hatred of sand wasn't that ridiculous, after all. It was coarse and irritating for sure. Plus, it got everywhere. No wonder he hated the stuff) and full. Obi-Wan's cooking was nostalgic and tasty—an excellent combination.

Anakin couldn't cook to save his life, and Ahsoka was worse, frankly. They'd tried to make a birthday dinner for Obi-Wan once. They planned to make a roast, a few small sides, and a cake. In the end, the kitchen had to be replaced, their apartment's wing had been cordoned off for two weeks, and the Coruscant Guard, 501st, and 212th had to be called in to deal with the "cake". They'd had to stay with Padme that night, which Anakin had taken no issue with, unsurprisingly. Mace Windu had not been amused, and none of them wanted to be the ones to ask for a place to sleep. It wasn't worth it. After all, they were being redeployed the next day.

The incident had ended with the three of them at Dex's Diner, eating a full meal that was definitely not homemade.

It was one of Ahsoka's fondest memories.

In any case, as one might guess, Obi-Wan had banned them both from the kitchen from then on, and handled the cooking for the three of them from then on.

While they could have just used the temple commissary, it wasn't uncommon for master and apprentice to team up and harangue Obi-Wan into cooking for them.

Eating it again was like tasting home, even though it was long gone. 

Full and tired, Ahsoka began to doze off in her chair.

A sharp whistle by her head brought an end to that.

"Tonight, I'd like to begin teaching you," Qui-Gon explained, manifesting cross-legged on the floor besides Obi-Wan, while the man tidied up after their dinner.

"Give me some warning next time!" Ahsoka yelped. She could swear Obi-Wan was laughing at her. 

The ghost had the audacity to smirk at her. "Focus on the here and the now. The future will arrive in its own time. Are you ready to begin?"

That did not sound like agreement. In fact, Ahsoka rather thought it sounded like the opposite. "Sure, I suppose. Are you going to be joining us, Obi-Wan?"

He looked pensive. "I'll help you with the meditation aspect, if you'd like," the Jedi said, small smile tugging at his lips. "After all, it wouldn't be the first time."

The three Force-users sat together on the stone floor.

"Here's what you'll need to accomplish first..."

* * *

  
The next morning, Ahsoka woke up to the scent of caf.

Sitting and meditating had never been one of her strong points. She could do it, for sure, but she much preferred to be out in the thick of things. The past few years had done a lot to ingrain patience in her. 

But honestly? Once you're into hour three of meditating at night, sleep gets very appealing, very quickly. At least Obi-Wan had put her to bed. At thirty-four, after a lifetime of fighting, Ahsoka tended to wake up quite sore after a night on the floor.

Yawning, Ahsoka stretched as she meandered her way to the table. Obi-Wan grinned at her as she poured herself into one of the seats. He slid a mug under her nose.

"I hope you're excited for some more meditation, my dear," he said laughingly. "You seemed to find it as stimulating as always. Good to see some things haven't changed."

"I was tired, you know. Getting beaten up by an old man can do that to you," Ahsoka shot back.

He clutched his chest. "I'm still young and handsome, thank you very much." He headed towards the stairs. "I'm going to check the vaporators and run through some kata. Do you need anything?" Obi-Wan inquired.

"Nah, I should be fine," Ahsoka waved him off. "Go for it, Kenobi. I might mess with the stuff in the garage, if you don't mind?"

He shrugged. "Anything of mine is yours. Isn't that how marriage usually works?"

With that parting shot, he disappeared up the stairs.

_He always has to get the last word in_ , she thought. 

One of these days...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure how well this one turned out, particularly the fight scene. I'll have to work on those. Might have to come back later. 
> 
> I did decide to do a couple of things; Dooku gets a first name, since I never really liked the idea of him just having the one name, and Qui-Gon can be a full ghost! I felt like it made sense that he'd have figured it out eventually.
> 
> Owen's worried for Luke. He doesn't hate Obi-Wan, necessarily, he's just worried Luke could end up getting killed. Beru, on the other hand, understands Obi-Wan's there to keep them safe, and sees Luke as helping keep the man sane. However, she's not any less protective of Luke than Owen is, and her boy's safety and health takes priority over Obi-Wan's. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> I have pretty limited experience writing fiction, so any constructive criticism you could give would be appreciated. Thank you so much for giving this a try.


End file.
